Dominic
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Naiad |relationships = Jesse, friend |job = |status = Unknown |season3 = X }} Dominic was a Naiad who appeared in . He and Jesse were originally from a family of Naiads that lived in Alaska who believed in the ancient traditions of their people. These traditions included arranged marriages, the killing of the human fathers of Naiad children, and the banishment of Naiads who betrayed their kind's ways by severing the webbing between their fingers and toes and letting them drown. Dominic and Jesse's relationship with Sarah and Anna Mahario was arranged by their families, as apparently all Naiad people are. They came down to Portland to start a family with them, though they could not produce any children of their own as Naiad men are all born sterile. The females have to mate with human males since there is no way for the two genders of Naiads to reproduce together. In ancient times, the Naiads used to kill the humans that the Naiad females mated with, and apparently this was a tradition that Dominic and Jesse still believed in, though Sarah did not believe this was the real reason why they had killed them. She believed it was purely for revenge, since not all Naiad males are happy about raising other men's children, though obviously they had no choice since their race would die out if they didn't, but some can not handle it. Appearances Season 3 Dominic and Jesse were among those Naiads unable to cope with raising other men's children, and they killed Dan after he had mated with Anna off the bank of the , and they attempted to kill Jake too, though he survived only because Elly Mahario resuscitated him. The police tracked Jake's missing phone to the marina where Dominic and the Maharios were living, though nobody would give Nick and Hank any information regarding Dan's drowning. After the police left with Sarah and Anna, however, Dominic and Jesse confronted Abel about his daughter, Elly, saving Jake and said she needed to be cut. Later, they followed Elly to Jake's apartment and saw her reveal herself to him in her true woged form. They then knocked Jake out and kidnapped Elly, brought her back to the marina, and held her underwater to try to get her to woge so she could breathe. Luckily, before they could cut her, Nick and Hank arrived and saved her, with Nick actually resuscitating her himself after she had been knocked unconscious and dragged underwater by an anchor she was chained to. Dominic and Jesse tried to fight them and kill Elly, but they were subdued and then arrested. Dominic was at the line-up at the police station, where Jake identified him, during which Dominic was deadly pale with dried skin. Since Naiads can not live for very long outside of the water, it is highly doubtful that either Dominic or Jesse survived to see their trial, and they most likely died in jail not long after Jake identified them. Images 304-Dan's leg grabbed.png|Dominic grabs Dan's leg 304-Dominic2.png Category:Incarcerated Characters